Padang Rindu
by nutmeg-not-head
Summary: Untuk sava kaladze dan Bleach Vivariation Festival ed. November. Cerita singkat tentang Hinamori & kaptennya. Timeline: post winter war. Spoiler Deicide Arc.


**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite, Tasaro G. K

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: onesided Hinamori – Aizen

**Words**: 1733

**Summary**: Fic untuk **sava kaladze** dan **Bleach Vivariation Festival ed November**. Timeline: post Winter War. Spoiler Deicide Arc.

**Warning**: **mendayu-dayu** mungkin, hampir monolog, hampir psikosis, mungkin OOC, typo, kegelisahan seorang fangirl? self insert? :B Penulis sok tahu (lagi). :B _**spoiler Deicide Arc**_

**A/N**: Ini adalah jawaban dari tantangan **sava kaladze** untuk saya. Ia meminta saya menulis fic bergenre romance. Genre yang paling ogah saya kerjakan. Selain itu ia meminta saya untuk menjelaskan cinta. Alamak! Saya bukan Tagore. Bukan pula Gibran yang paham cinta. Saya hanya nutmeg yang sering memberikan _concrit_. :D

Saya pilih Hinamori Momo karena saya dan dia memiliki kedekatan secara emosional. LOL. Yeah, kami Aizen fan-girl. :)) Sehingga saya pikir mudah untuk menjelaskan arti cinta. :))

Fic ini juga untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival **edisi **Hidup x Mati**. Hidup: diwakili oleh Hinamori Momo, mati: diwakili oleh Aizen Sousuke. Hidup karena dia masih memiliki hati (rasa cinta) dan masih hidup sebagai shinigami. Mati karena dia hanya memiliki benci dan kehilangan zanpakutou (hal esensial bagi Shinigami).

Dari pada bingung dengan omongan ngga bener saya, silakan membaca dan reviewlah tanpa beban~

.-.-.

_Rasa ini tidak diciptakan untuk menalimu, tentu_

_Namun, apakah itu, penyembuh penderitaan telingaku _

_mengharap rengekanmu sekali waktu?_

_Kehendakku tak mau meringkusmu, tentu_

_Namun, bagaimanakah agar waktu masih membelah _

_sepenggal dirinya untuk caci makimu, buatku?_

- Tasaro G. K.

.-.-.

**PADANG RINDU**

.-.-.

untuk **sava kaladze**

dan **Bleach Vivariation Festival **ed. **Hidup** x **Mati**

karya ini saya (nutmeg-not-head) persembahkan.

.-.-.

Pintu _shoji_ kediaman Kapten Divisi Lima kembali terbuka setelah setengah tahun lebih tak ada pengunjung. Berderit tak ramah di telinga. Sebab, lama tak ada yang menggesernya. Dari samping kiri pintu itu sosok gelap melangkah masuk. Ketiadaan lampu tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa dia. Tak jelas pula untuk apa dia mendatangi ruangan tak berpenghuni ini.

Derit pintu terdengar lagi sebelum sosok itu menghilang dalam pekatnya gelap ruangan. Gelap telah menyembunyikan dirinya secara sempurna. Menutupi setiap lekuk yang tadi sempat terlihat sebelum ia masuk. Kini tak dapat diketahui apakah ia telah duduk atau masih mengitari ruangan. Tak bisa diketahui pula sedang apa dia.

Cresh. Suara korek api dinyalakan. Api kecil menari-nari di atas sumbu lilin. Segera, cahaya temaram menyebar ke permukaan ruangan. Bagian terangnya menyinari si pematik, memperlihatkan wajah sendu. Wajah nelangsa wakil kapten divisi ini. Hinamori Momo.

Dia, Hinamori Momo, tatap sumbu lilin tadi. Sebentar, lalu beralih pada meja tua di hadapannya dengan sayu yang sama. Sambil bersimpuh sesekali ia menghela nafas. Masih mengamati meja itu.

Meja itu hanyalah meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang, berpelitur sederhana, dan berkaki pendek. Tak ada buku, kertas, ataupun peralatan tulis di atasnya. Tak ada pula dokumen rahasia. Tak ada yang membuatnya menjadi istimewa.

Namun, Hinamori Momo belum mengalihkan perhatian dari meja itu. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada meja yang seolah-olah sedang berbicara kepadanya. Seolah-olah sedang menyampaikan pesan yang harus ia ketahui. Pesan penting dari orang penting untuk dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

"Kapten...," terucap lirih oleh bibir mungilnya. Kemudian dia menundukkan pandang pada _tatami_ di bawah kaki. Apakah ia sedang menghitung seratnya? Ataukah sedang memutuskan untuk mengganti baru karena _tatami_ ini sudah kusam?

Hinamori Momo hanya menyapukan telapaknya pada _tatami_ itu. Lalu perlahan ia membawa telapak ke pangkuannya. Mencengkeramnya erat dan memejamkan mata dalam sunyi.

Sunyi. Belum ada kata lain yang keluar dari katupan bibir itu. Hanya helaan nafas sesekali terdengar. Sampai cahaya lilin meredup dan mati, Hinamori Momo tak bersuara lagi.

Akhirnya bunyi gesekan kain mengusik sunyi. Bunyi dari Hinamori Momo yang beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu diikuti bunyi suara tapak kaki menjejak _tatami_. Semakin lama semakin melemah. Sebab, Hinamori Momo melangkah keluar dan menutup rapat pintu _shoji_.

.-.-.

Pintu _shoji_ kediaman Kapten Divisi Lima tergeser kembali dari luar. Kali ini bulan memberikan terangnya hingga sosok Si Penggeser menjadi jelas. Ia Hinamori Momo. Shinigami wanita bermuka kuyu. Cahaya perak bulan makin membuatnya nampak menyedihkan. Kimononya tampak besar untuk tubuh kurusnya. Berbeda sekali dengan fisiknya saat Aizen menjadi kapten divisi ini.

Dengan gontai ia menapaki _tatami_ berdebu ruangan ini. Menyalakan lilin baru ... Lalu ber-_seiza_ yang sama di samping kiri meja.

Lamat-lamat ia berbisik, "...engkau dipenjara di Mugen, hei Kapten. Karena Hollowfikasi, perang terhadap Gotei 13, memecah belah Soul Society, berusaha membunuh Soul King ... Mereka bilang kau dipenjara selama dua puluh ribu tahun."

Sama seperti ketika dia kemari beberapa saat yang lalu, dia berbicara pada _tatami_. "Apa maksud mereka dengan dua puluh ribu tahun itu? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan memenjarakanmu seumur hidup dan tak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar?" Dia bertanya penuh tuntut. Entah kepada siapa. Sebab, tidak akan pernah tuntutan itu ia tujukan pada kaptennya.

"Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, Kapten. Kau pasti melakukannya untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar. Iya 'kan?" tanyanya seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami delusi. "Kau melakukan hal-hal yang mereka anggap jahat karena kau ingin mencegah Ichimaru Gin 'kan, Kapten?"

"Ichimaru Gin mati. Tapi kenapa mereka justru memenjarakanmu?" Suaranya meninggi. Penuh kebencian. "Kenapa mereka tidak membawa jasad Ichimaru ke _Naraka_?" Tergambar jelas sorot matanya berisi kebencian yang sangat. "Ichimaru dalangnya! Ichimaru yang membuatmu melakukan itu!"

Nafasnya terputus-putus. Masih dalam amarah dan benci ia meneruskan, "Kenapa mereka tidak membunuh para Arrancar yang membuatmu bertahan di posisi itu? Kenapa mereka justru bebas dan hanya menjadi bahan eksperimen Kapten Kurotsuchi? Kenapa?" Ia teriakkan kata terakhir sampai serak. Tenggoroknya pastilah sakit. Namun, tak sesakit hati yang merasa dicurangi.

Kenapa dan kenapa. Ia bertanya dan menggugat.

Ia menggugat takdir yang kejam. Menggugat Ruangan 46 yang lalim, semena-mena membuang kaptennya ke _Mugen_. Menggugat orang-orang yang berkata bahwa kaptennya adalah penjahat.

"Kenapa?" rintihnya pilu. Keluarlah air mata karena kesedihan yang begitu menggebu. Juga karena iba yang menderu. Lebih banyak isak tangis dan lebih banyak air mata. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menahan desakan haru. Maka, ia hanya bisa membungkukkan badan dan menangis.

"Lho, Wakil Kapten Hinamori? Kenapa Anda di sini?" terdengar dari luar.

Hinamori tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia menyeka lelehan air mata di pipi. Sesegera itu pula dia ber_shunpo_ meninggalkan pemilik suara tadi.

.-.-.

Menyerupai ritual, Hinamori Momo memasuki ruangan dalam diam. Sama dengan ritual penyembahan, ia meletakkan lilin baru dan menyalakannya bagai seorang pemuja menghadap dewanya. Tak berbeda dengan ritual, ia mulai berbicara layaknya pemuja meminta bantuan dewanya.

"Mereka memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku mengantuk. Setelah bangun dari tidur aku tak bisa mengingatmu," keluhnya pada dewa yang pernah menekuri meja kaligrafi itu.

Ia melanjutkan keluhnya dengan khusyuk dalam _seiza_. "Aku masih ingin mengingat nasihatmu pada kami. Kau selalu menyemangati kami di setiap kerja kami. Kami juga tak pernah merasakan terjatuh karena ada petuah darimu yang membuat kami bertahan. Kata-kata bijakmu yang membuat kami sanggup menghadapi persaingan di sini." Wajahnya terlihat damai, serupa dengan wajah para pejuang yang pergi meninggalkan dunia demi kemenangan. Raut damai dan hidup, di pipinya yang mulai menggemuk.

Tak diduga romannya menjadi masam. "Tapi mereka memintaku untuk melupakanmu, Kapten. Kata mereka aku tidak hidup jika terus berjalan pada bayanganmu. Kata mereka aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri." Ada kecewa di suaranya. Kecewa pada sahabat, kolega, dan orang tak dikenal yang memintanya melupakan Sang Dewa.

"Tapi siapakah yang lebih tak layak hidup? Mereka yang melupakan? Mereka yang terlupakan? Jika aku melupakanmu, bukankah sama saja dengan tidak hidup?" Ia melantunkan syair lama ini dengan bibir mungilnya. Berbeda dengan para pujangga yang melagukannya penuh haru, ia melagukannya dalam emosi lain. Ada harap, ada ragu, dan masih ada segumpal rindu.

"Kurasa kau pasti ingin aku hidup. Kau juga pasti tak bermaksud menaliku dengan bayangmu," putusnya tanpa meminta pertimbangan kepada dewanya. "Tapi... Apakah aku mampu hidup tanpa kenanganmu? Apa aku sanggup? Setelah hampir enam puluh tahun berada di dekatmu, bisakah aku melupakanmu? Bisakah aku menganggap semuanya tak pernah ada?" Ia mengatakannya bagai mengeluarkan racun lewat luka. Perih tapi harus. Dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan karena perihnya.

Pedih. Kenyataan menghujam lukanya lebih dalam. Akankah mudah baginya untuk melenyapkan jejak Sang Dewa? Setelah sekian lama ia menyembah, bisakah tiba-tiba ia berpaling?

"Tidak, Kapten. Tidak," bantahnya tegas. Membuyarkan semua ragu-racun-yang merembes dari lisan. "Ragamu memang tak ada di sini, tapi aku bisa mengingat bagaimana kau menekuri tulisanmu. Tanganmu yang menekan kuas kaligrafi. Bahu tegapmu, yang tak bisa kusentuh dan hanya bisa kupandang dari jauh. Sesekali aku ingin merasakan bagaimana bersandar di bahu itu... ingin pula merasakan hangatnya dada bidangmu. Membaui aroma tubuhmu..." Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Mimiknya berubah.

"Ha.. ha.. ha, tolol. Aku terdengar seperti perempuan nakal...," tawanya pada kelakarnya yang tak lucu. Ia tertawa setelah hanya bisa menangis di depan dewanya. Tapi tawanya ini terdengar ganjil. Seakan menutupi luka yang akan mengeluarkan bau anyir.

Ya, ia cegah menguarnya bau amis luka. Semua tergambar dari bahunya yang bergetar, tangannya yang menekap mulut, dan air mata yang mengaliri pipi. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya.

"Aku rindu kau, Kapten," ujarnya menyerah pada rasa yang menguasai hati. Ia kalah. Sebab, rasa itu dengan hebat menalu-nalu pikirannya. Rasa itu membuatnya terjaga di tengah malam. Rasa itu pula yang memenjarakannya dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

Ia mencengkeram erat _hakama_ hitamnya. Tangannya nampak menggigil, serupa dengan anggota lain dari tubuhnya. Bibirnya juga tak berbeda. Bibirnya bergetar seperti hendak melawan kata yang akan terucap. "Aku rindu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Hiks... Aku ingin melihat wajah tampanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi. Hiks... hiks..."

Gundahnya terhenti sebentar. Tangis masih mengaliri wajah. Nafas pendek karena ia masih terisak. Agaknya, ia sedang memutuskan sesuatu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Lalu, "Apakah aku harus menjemputmu ke _Mugen_? Atau melakukan kejahatan besar hingga bisa mencapai _Naraka_? Menyakiti teman-temanku? Membunuh mereka?" Ia meratap di sela sedunya. Ia meratap, memohon bantuan. Ia ingin keluar dari kegamangan.

Gamang. Dia gamang dan hanya sanggup meratap. Bebannya sudah teramat sangat dan tak ada penopang untuk mencegahnya terpuruk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? ...Kapten?" ratapnya pada meja kaligrafi. Meja yang tak akan pernah menjelma menjadi Aizen Sousuke. Dan ia ambruk di samping meja itu.

Si sanalah ratapannya berakhir. "Hu... hu... hu..." Hanya itu yang sanggup ia katakan selanjutnya. Dan bulir-bulir air mata menuruni lembah pipinya.

Brak. Pintu dibuka paksa dari luar. Tiga sosok tinggi berbaju putih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Itu dia! Tangkap!" perintah salah seorang dari mereka kepada dua yang lain.

Hinamori tersedak tangisnya. Kaget karena ia berhasil ditemukan. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa ia merapalkan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikannya, benda mirip jarum mendarat di leher putihnya. Tak bisa mengendalikan tubuh yang mendadak terasa berat, ia tersungkur seketika.

.-.-.

"_Hadou_ 54, Haien!" Cahaya ungu muncul dari tangan terayun pemuda berambut pirang. Dalam hitungan detik cahaya itu menghantam tempat beristirahat Kapten Divisi Lima. Seketika itu pula cahaya berubah menjadi api, melahap semua barang yang bersentuhan dengannya.

Di sampingnya pemuda berambut merah berkata, "Jadi, kau benar-benar membakar kamar bajingan itu. Heh, tak kusangka Kapten Komandan mengijinkan ide konyolmu," dan memandang takjub pada api yang mulai membesar.

"Tidak. Kapten Komandan belum tahu," jawab pendek Si Pirang. Kalimat itu agaknya di gelombang yang berbeda. Sehingga membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk Si Rambut Merah berteriak "Apa?" Serta, lebih banyak detik untuknya ber_shunpo_ mencari hal yang bisa memadamkan api.

Si Pirang hanya diam menatap api menghanguskan bagian ruang itu. Diam meskipun dia satu-satunya orang yang berada di dekat api.

Si Rambut Merah kembali dengan ember. Tapi sia-sia, api sudah menghanguskan sepenuhnya ruangan itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Bagaimana kalau apinya merembet ke tempat lain?" tuntut Si Merah dengan gusar. Matanya menatap Si Pirang, menilai apakah masih waras atau tidak.

"Biar saja. Asal ia tak kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu...," jawab Si Pirang enteng, "...dan aku ingin dia melupakan bajingan itu. Aku ingin mengakhiri padang rindunya." Tak ada rasa sesal si kalimatnya. Justru rasa berpuas diri karena merasa telah melakukan hal benar.

Dengan kernyitan dahi dan bibir hampir mencemooh ia bertanya, "Padang rindu? Ngomong apa kau?" Si Merah makin tak paham dengan jalan pikiran Si Pirang.

Si Pirang menghela nafas sejenak. "Padang rindu... seberapapun luasnya, pasti bertepi 'kan?" tanya Si Pirang pada si merah yang mengernyitkan dahi.

"Cih. Makin tak jelas saja omonganmu," rutuk Si Merah pada Si Pirang, memanyunkan bibir tapi tidak dilihat oleh Si Pirang.

"Ya sudah. Abaikkan saja kalau begitu," potong Si Pirang sebelum Si Merah mengeluh lebih banyak lagi.

.-.-.

PADANG RINDU

oleh nutmeg-not-head

Selesai.

.-.-.

A/N: Sebenarnya saya berencana membuat dua fic untuk bulan ini. Tapi, salah satu fic tersebut saya tahan untuk dipublish bulan depan. Sebab, setelah saya baca lagi ternyata fic itu lebih sesuai untuk tema bulan depan. Itulah salah satu alasan saya baru publish setelah tanggal 20 November. Mohon maaf panitia.

Lalu, bagaimana menurut teman-teman tentang fic ini? Mengharukan atau justru menyebalkan? Silakan tulis di halaman review. Untuk sava-nee, maaf tidak mengharukan dan semengalir seperti milikmu. Aku belum bisa membuat seperti itu.


End file.
